Five times Riley bumped his head
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Riley had grown up in a world with square door frames, and being over 6 feet tall those slanted corners of Destiny's hatches always surprised him.


**Title: Five times Riley bumped his head hard enough to need stitches  
>Author: Shenandoah Risu<br>Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Content Flags<strong>: superior clumsiness, non-explicit reference to adult topics  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: SGU Season 2 "Aftermath"  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Hunter Riley, Tamara Johansen  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 700  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Riley had grown up in a world with square door frames, and being over 6 feet tall those slanted corners of Destiny's hatches always surprised him._**  
>Author's Notes<strong>: Written for prompt set #128 at sg1_five_things.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
><strong>Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)<strong>

**oOo**

**Five times Riley bumped his head hard enough to need stitches**

The first time Hunter Riley bumped his head hard enough to need stitches on the Destiny was right after the evacuation from Icarus. Oddly enough, he got away with some minor scrapes and bruises during the escape, and therefore he was one of the few immediately available to tend to the wounded and help organize things. When TJ asked him and Adam Brody to move Colonel Young to a separate room after he'd had a massive seizure he was glad to assist – it gave him something to do and took his mind off things. Then TJ suggested he go back to the Gate room to start inventorying their supplies, and he turned on his heel and crashed straight into the door frame, busting his head open.

Since Colonel Young was still unconscious Riley got the stitches first.

The second time it happened Riley had had some pretty wild sex with someone he really shouldn't have had sex with, as it could have gotten both of them into all sorts of trouble. And in Riley's defense it didn't actually happen in flagrante delicto, but when he was leaving, once again smashing into the door frame. Riley had grown up in a world with square door frames, and being over 6 feet tall those slanted corners of Destiny's hatches always surprised him.

When he went to see TJ in the infirmary to get stitched up, she didn't ask, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell.

The third time he was racing kinos with Eli. There was a series of corridors near the water tanks that made a decent race track, and so the two of them often hung out there to work off some of their more juvenile urges of one-upmanship. But Eli fought dirty, and when Riley's kino remote showed a downed kino system alert he'd never seen he stepped out to pick up his kino, and Eli's kino hit him smack in the head at full speed.

TJ made them clean up the blood spatter on the floor and on the kino, after she had patched Riley up again.

The fourth time (and this was after he had had that terrible welding accident during Telford's hare-brained idea of dialing Earth inside a star – that head bump didn't count in Riley's book) was when he was on KP duty with Becker, who was an all-around funny guy who could imitate any cartoon character ever created. So during a particularly impressive re-creation of Elmer Fudd hunting wabbits Riley had to laugh so hard that he hit his head on the water dispenser.

He was still howling when TJ sewed him up again, because there across the room was Becker, doing both Tom and Jerry.

Riley didn't count the shrapnel wound he got during the Lucian Alliance invasion, because even though he should have had stitches there were far more gravely wounded people and he didn't want to take up the doctors' time with such trivial matters. Once TJ was on her feet again she said the wound was knitting well and that he'd be fine. Of course that day he checked on the dialing crystals in the base of the DHD, and when he got up he hit his head on the chevron dial and the cut busted right back open.

"Do you just want me to put a zipper in there," TJ asked him in exasperation. "That way when you feel like having a head wound you can just unzip it and bleed for a while, and then zip it back up?"

"Like the guy in 'Tin Man'?"

TJ smiled. "Maybe a little smaller."

But of course she fixed him up again. Little did they know it was going to be the last time, because less than a day later he was stuck in the crashed shuttle, and the last thing he said to TJ was "I guess I won't need that zipper on my head after all," and TJ had kissed him on the forehead, the way she had always done when she had finished, and despite the agony he had smiled back one last time.

.


End file.
